Star Wars the Old Republic: The Memory
by Darrith
Summary: A Sith Lord on the Dark Council lives in a time of swiftly changing alliances, a tenuous truce with the hated republic, a silent emperor, and many new, powerful sith lords with their own ambitions. As Dragothis leaps into this new world he is met by dozens of foes, some human, some sith, and some he does't even know. He has no limits, but one... What was he, before he was a Sith?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Hi. This has been in my head for about a year, taking different forms in different eras. Do not expect another chapter everyday._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic or any characters from that amazing era/game. Only Darth Dragothis is an original character._

Darth Dragothis was more powerful than any of the other council members, by far. He could easily kill any of them, without breaking a sweat. Or even getting hit. He was quite literally second only to the Emperor. He was the most respected Sith Lord on the council, as well as one of the eldest, though relatively young, being only thirty-eight standard years. And he was currently bored. Not impatient, just bored.

Dragothis noticed that the Dark Council chamber was silent, save for the pacing of an impatient Darth Baras and the small, background noise of far off machinery. The eleven present council members all seemed to be getting restless, except for Darth Marr and himself.

The debate as to whether begin without Vowarawn had been fiery at first, but eventually died down. Darth Marr was the one who had had the final say that the decision to acknowledge the Voice of the Emperor, the literal embodiment of their master, required all the council members to be present, whether through holo or in person. Darth Dragothis had maintained his silence during the debate, refusing to publicly take a side. The other members were used to this, but Baras was not, and he desperately needed the acknowledgement of someone who was more powerful than half the council combined.

The doors finally opened, pulled by two Imperial Guardsmen. The last member of the Dark Council, Darth Vowarawn, entered, surprisingly, with another human male sith lord in tow.

"That had better be Darth Vowarawn coming through those doors." Baras said, impatient for the council meeting to begin.

"Don't act like you were expecting me Baras." One of the Sith Lords said, his voice masking his face and voice.

"Interesting…" Darth Marr said, mirroring the idea in Dragothis' own head at that moment. And, after a quick Force-scan of the room, in all the other Council member's heads as well. _But Baras,_ Dragothis thought _, Is that … a little …fear I sense?_ And in the newcomer he felt power and anger and hatred. But no fear.

This would be fun.

"This isn't the time for one of your games, Vowarawn." Darth Ravage said, his impatience overwhelming his curiosity.

"For the voice of the emperor," the newcomer said to Baras, whose back was still turned, "You're uncharacteristically silent. Didn't the emperor warn you of this?"

Dragothis had to agree with this statement. He thought the Emperor would have plenty to say about the idiocy of some parts of the empire, but no commands or even advice had come, except for things that were very like what Baras would say and do, even before his claim.

"I'm merely amused, young one." Baras said, before turning to the council and continuing. "My fellows, this is my former apprentice. No doubt you're acquainted with his defiance. He was unworthy of me so I excised him."

The former apprentice seemed to flare in anger at this, but said nothing as Baras continued.

"The Emperor will inform me what is to be done with Vowarawn." He continued, "For now assist me in destroying this rabble."

The apprentice once again flared in anger, and this time could not hold his tongue.

"Who dares face the Emperor's Wrath?" The newcomer said, his voice holding power.

"Is that a threat, youngster?" Ravage asked, his galaxy-sized ego wounded. "Be careful. You might grant Baras his request."

Darth Marr was one of the more rational sith not he council, usually the one to stop these types of moments. He maintained his reputation here as well.

"No." Marr said, authoritatively, "Baras claims to be the Voice, this lord claims to be the Wrath. I will not provoke the Emperor. The one who lives speaks truth."

"Fine. The master will grant the slave's last wish," Baras said, facing the Wrath. " The Emperor calls for your death. Attack me if you dare."

"I will grant you the first shot pretender," the Wrath stated, arrogantly "The Dark Council will see I can withstand whatever you dish out."

"You have no idea of my power." Bars said, his voice dangerous, his hand unclipping and igniting his lightsaber. The Wrath unclipped his own lightsaber, and ignited the crimson blade. They both charged at one another, Dragothis sensing their murderous thoughts towards one another. The wrath came low striking at the legs of his former master, but was blocked. He recovered quickly and went on the offensive, going into a complicated flurry of attacks, striking high, then low, feinting left, and attacking right, but Baras blocked each attack, with quick succession. Then he went on the offensive, striking in random areas, forcing the wrath back a few steps.

The battle went on like this for some time, gradually getting faster and more intense, with the combatants shouting threats at one another. Soon the crimson blades were only blurs of light, with Dragothis sensing each of the fighter's emotions becoming stronger, and in turn, their power increasing. Finally, it seemed Baras had enough. He took his helmet off, letting it drop to the floor with an ominous clang, before laughing as he gathered his force energy and blasted the wrath with purple force lightning, though the target managed to lift his saber and block the attack.

"Had enough… child?" Bars asked, his face a mask of amusement, despite his contorted breathing, "Can you feel your grip on life slipping?… Why persist in this futile gesture of vengeance? Let go… Embrace your death!"

"You seem… to be breathing as hard as I am." the Wrath replied, truth inches words.

Baras continued the attack for a moment, before stopping, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"You look the worse for wear to me." Bars replied. "Your champion is failing, Vowarawn, and you'll be next!"

Vowarawn took this threat with a grain of agrinium salt, it seemed, and calmly replied "Is that coming from you Baras or from the Emperor Baras? Its hard to tell the difference." This was similar to Dragothis' personal idea as well. Bars did not take it lightly, however.

"Don't mock me, fop!" Baras screeched, before turning and pointing at the wrath, " Your patron just ensured your suffering will be epic, youngster! Now die!"

Thus they continued their battle. It went on like before for a few minutes, before Baras tried to gather his power again as before. This time however, the lightning flashed then sputtered, before disappearing altogether.

"Your depleted Baras." The wrath said, truth once again in his voice. "You stand a breath away from destruction."

"No!" Baras said, almost whiningly, "My powers abandon me!"

"Drink in the faces of your fellows," the Wrath gloated, "See your disgrace reflected in their awed eyes."

"Teh! I call upon the Dark Council to kill this fool! Now! The Emperor commands it!" Baras said, fear radiating from him. "Darth Marr! Strike on the Emperor's behalf, or suffer his disfavor!"

"I believe I'll take my chances" Darth Marr said, waving the order off like a bothersome gnat.

"Ravage, has your sense left you as well?!" Bars asked, "Defend me! Defend the voice!"

"I will not stand in the path of the Emperor's Wrath." Ravage replied.

"You think you've won." Bars yelled. "You think that you can silence the Emperor's true voice? Deliver the death blow then! From beyond darkness I shall strike at you. Someday, vengeance will be mine!"

"Your powers are depleted." The wrath said, however, "Theres no reason to kill you."

The council was silent for a moment, awestruck at this declaration of mercy. Vowarawn was the first to recover.

"He won't remain in this weakened state for long!" Vowarawn ridiculed. "Surely you don't mean to let him go! Hi deceptions are high crimes! Death, imprisonment, or at the very least banishment is in order!"

The Wrath was silent for a moment before finally deciding. "Lock him away forever, then." He said.

"No." Dragothis said, drawing surprised stares from awed council members. "Baras has committed high treason. The punishment is death."

With this proclamation, Dragothis raised his hand and a swirling maelstrom of black Force lightning was released, consuming Baras entirely. When the Darth finally relented, Baras was a skeleton, blackened and charred.

"You had no right to kill him!" The Wrath yelled, angry at this unknown Council Member for interfering. The other members were silent. Usually, Dragothis was one of the more reasonable and quiet members, but that one was apparently gone. The wrath had no idea who he was talking to.

"I had every right, Emperor's Wrath." Dragothis spoke calmly, retaking his seat. "The law for committing treason was set by our own Emperor. If he believes I should be punished then inform me. For now, I believe the council has come to a decision."

"You are acknowledged, Wrath." Marr said, regaining his bearings. "Your actions will not be not be challenged, as long as they do not contradict our own."

"You are answerable only to our ultimate master." Vowarawn declared.

"I look forward to working with each and every one of you." The Wrath stated, taking his time to look at Dragothis, who stared back from beneath his hood.

"Then our power has heightened." Vowarawn said, and as the Wrath began to walk out, he continued, "May the enemies of the Empire tremble! The Emperor's Wrath shalll consume them all!"

The Council stood as one and each bowed in varying amounts to the Wrath as he walked out. Even Ravage and Marr bowed, though the latter gave more of a nod.

As the Emperor's Wrath left, Dragothis had only one thought in his mind. _Bars trained you well…_

 _So, I hoped you guys liked it. What did you think? Please give me feedback on what you think I should do. I should have another chapter up and about in a few days. I may also do a Q/A story, sometime. Thanks!_

 _-Darth Dragothis, Lord of the Dark Council, Conquerer of Belsadora and Killer of Jedi Master Zen Novak_


	2. Chapter 2: Before the Beginning

_Hello, Dragothis here. I hope you will enjoy this next chapter. I have been thinking about how to include my character's past, so I decided on this. Thank you for reading._

 _-Dragothis_

Chapter 2: Before the Beginning

Rain pattered on the roof, as the crying child was soothed by the middle aged man, and lightning and thunder struck the sky, the winds threatening to blow the house they crouched in away. The night was not peaceful for Jedi Knight Zen Novak.

The storm carried on throughout the night, as Novak tried to soothe his child with calming thoughts from the Force. _There is no emotion, there is peace,_ he repeated in his head over and over again, trying, willing, the words to break through to the child. And soon, the child was calmed and fast asleep. Novak sighed in relief. _Finally, some rest,_ he thought, and he soon nodded off, his dreams soon occupying him.

 _The night was quiet, nothing stirring the darkness. Zen Novak ran, stealthily sprinting to the edge of the walls of a large compound. Using the Force, he leapt up, over the parapets, and into the garden on the other side. He soon found the tree, and after settling in, he waited._

 _Soon after this, a woman came into the courtyard. She was a flawless beauty, the countessof her house. Quite literally in fact. She glanced around, searching for any spies, before settling down next to an ornate fountain, only twelve meters away from Novak, her back facing him._

 _Novak's eyes narrowed as he quietly moved into a crouching position, then a standing one. Slowly he got up, and began to sneak up behind her. When he was only one meter away, however, she suddenly turned her head, glancing at Novak. A smile spread across her lips, and it was contagious, as one spread across Novak's._

 _"_ _Zen, it's wonderful to see you again!" his lover said, jumping up and embracing him in a hug that lasted a minute._

 _"_ _Indeed, my lady." Novak replied, with a smirk on his lips, before kissing her full on._

 _"_ _How is my jedi knight today?" the giddy girl asked, happy to have her love again._

 _The smile fell from his face, and he turned away for a long moment. The smile soon dropped from the lover's face as well._

 _"_ _Novak?" the lady asked, a sense of foreboding spreading across her mind, "Whats the matter?"_

 _"_ _I've been called away." Novak said, finally, "to Coruscant. I'm to become a master."_

 _"_ _That's…" the lady said, slowly, "That's… I don't know."_

 _"_ _It means we can't be together anymore." Novak said, with an air of regret. "I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _But, you can't leave!" the lady, insisted._

 _"_ _I must." Novak replied, finality in his voice._

 _"_ _Novak please," The ladys said, "I'm pregnant."_

 _Novak stared at her, his face a conflicting mask of emotions. Love, happiness, fear, and regret. So many emotions, that he nearly let go of his peace and almost embraced them. Using a calming technique he managed to finally process the information he had been told._

 _"_ _That's wonderful!" He said, finally._

 _"_ _Please, stay." The lady pleaded._

 _Zen's face returned to one of sadness._

 _"_ _I cannot." Novak said, once more. "Goodbye m'lady."_

 _As he walked away from his lover, he saw the sadness and even hatred in her eyes. He leapt the wall and onto the streets of Alderaan. Lightning flashed and a hateful scream filled his ears as the night turned into a storm. Buildings burned, tornados laid waste to everything and walls crumbled._

Zen Novak woke with a start from the nightmare, and he looked to the baby in his arms. His son. His legacy.

His burden.

As he started to nod off again, a thought occupied his mind. Were a baby's eyes supposed to turn a solid black?

 _Well how did you like it? I'm going to do the occasional flash back chapter, but not every other. If you guys have any feedback please tell me. Also, thanks Pamela for the feedback._

 _-Darth Dragothis_


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunter and Thanaton

_Sorry about how long this chapter has been taking, but I've got a lot of things on my plate right now. I hope you enjoy it!_

 _-Darth Dragothis_

Dragothis watched as the Hunter systematically killed the sixteen troopers in her way, before moving on towards her assigned objective. The female chiss was obviously an expert, even without the help of her mandolorian servant. Though she was young, close to Dragothis' own age in fact, she had the look and skill that was beyond many older than her, also much like Dragothis. Still, he saw no reason to hire the hunter for a task that a regular sith assassin could handle, or even a brute like the Darth next to him.

"Do you see why I employ her now, my lord?" Darth Tormen asked, impatient for his superior to finish his analysis of the Great Hunt Champion.

"I understand why." Dragothis said, evenly. "I do not understand why you have taken up so much of my valuable time with a single bounty hunter."

"She is the one who assassinated the most recent Chancellor of the Republic." Tormen replied, trying to remain calm. "Our assassins have never been able to do that."

"True." Dragothis replied. "Though the question still stands. Why are you here?"

"I thought you would want to see the Hunter for yourself." Tormen replied, haughtily.

"And what?" Dragothis asked, beginning to lose his patience, and standing up from his desk, "Commend her? Commend _you?_ What did you hope to accomplish?!"

"F-forgive me, my lord." Tormen stuttered, "I am very sorry."

"Get. Out." Dragothis said, slowly, pointing to the door of his private chambers.

"Yes, my lord." Tormen said, relieved to remain with his life.

 _Fool,_ Dragothis thought as he sat back down, _though the hunter may prove useful someday._

A beep on his console alerted him, and with the push of a button a holoimage of Darth Thanaton appeared on his desk.

"Dragothis." Thanaton said, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"I'm in no mood for a game, Thanaton." Dragothis replied, glaring at his so called "peer", "What do you want?"

"I'm calling an emergency meeting on Korriban." Thanaton answered, before continuing, "In regards to Zash's apprentice."

"Very well." Dragotis replied. "I will be there shortly."

The holoimage disappeared, and Dragothis leaned back in his chair.

 _Why,_ Dragothis wondered to himself, _Is everyone a pompous fool these days?_

Dragothis had been sitting on his throne for the past hour, at least, listening to Thanaton drone on and on about how Zash's apprentice was "destroying the sith order" and "it's honorable traditions". The fact that no one had shut him up yet was even more boring. Then there would've been something interesting going on.

"My lords, his master was corrupt. _He_ is corrupt." Thanaton said passionately, though it was all secondary to Dragothis, as his attention was turned to the male sith coming through the doors, even as Thanaton droned on.

"You know what the situation requires. Order must be preserved. Punishment meted out. If we are to conquer our enemies, Zash's former apprentice must _die._ "

"I'm flattered you talk about me to all your friends Darth Thanaton." The newcomer said in a way that showed he had the power to do this.

"Our talk concerns the future of the Sith Empire." Thanaton replied, hate in his spirit. "A future without you."

"Then why haven't you killed him yet?" Darth Ravage asked, incredulous. Usually Dragothis and Ravage disagreed, but this was universal. Some mumbles of agreement swept through the chamber, though no one else spoke.

"You know as well as I do these things require the proper rites." Thanaton explained.

This sentence almost made Dragothis yell in anger or burst out laughing. The rites were of no consequence. Murder was murder. It was as simple as that.

"The Kaggath is a playground game," Ravage replied, "Murder has no rules!"

"The Kaggath is an honored tradition of the sith," Thanaton argued, walking towards Ravage, "Tulak Hord competed, Marka Ragnos, Ludo Kressh."

"The question stands," Mar interrupted, "Why has this apprentice, this child, prove impossible for you to kill?"

"He's had ample opportunity to kill me." Zash's former apprentice said, "He lacks the strength to finish the job."

Dragothis agreed. Thanaton was weak. His ways were old, outdated and in need of being replaced. Much like Thanaton himself. And it seemed the most likely successor had just walked in through the front door.

"I am a member of the Dark Council. I am your superior." Thanaton stated.

"I swear if you don't silence Thanaton," Ravage said in a loud enough whisper for everyone to hear, "I will."

"I will not be betrayed." Thanaton said, his voice growing quiet, his hand unclipping the lightsaber from his belt, "I will not die. And when I have killed this slave, you will _all_ answer for it."

Their battle began as Thanaton leapt at Zash's former apprentice, and their fury was unmatched that day…

 _I hoped you like it. I should have another chapter up and ready in a few days since I don't have anything going on this week._

 _-Once again, Darth Dragothis_


	4. Chapter 4: A Show of True Power

_Hello everyone. I lied. It took longer than I thought, but here it is. If your going to hate me use that and direct it towards the jedi scum, not the empire. We get enough hate mail as it is. I have been "researching" the characters on Star Wars the Old Republic and I'm thinking about if I should have Dragothis play a role in the Outlander story, but I've hit a major snag. I can't decide who the Outlander should be. Please tell me who you want. Its entirely up to you._

Chapter Four: A Show of True Power

Moff Pereus, commander of the _Bloodworthy,_ Conquerer of Caranchor, looked on at the oncoming republic fleet and knew that they were dead. Thirteen _Valor_ -class dreadnoughts against only three _Harrower_ 's. Even with one of the twelve most powerful sith in command, there was no way they could defeat that many foes. The Dark Council member, Darth Dragothis, was sitting quietly in his command chair, much like he had for the entire trip to the planet they were orbiting. It was a backwater of a planet, called Arachord, but apparently it held a large amount of value to the republic.

Dragothis was wearing his usual attire, at least what Moff Pereus thought to be his usual attire. The chestplate many sith warriors wore, along with a different version of the mask that usually was worn with it. This one was darker, more sinister and vicious looking. Over all of that he had simple black robes.

 _He's insane_ , Pereus thought, _who would lead themselves and others into certain doom?_ Granted there was no way to know there were thirteen dreadnaughts blocking them, without recon, but that was even at the Councilor's request. Pereus wasn't even sure if the sith was a councilor. It could have been an impostor but the few sith the councilor hadn't brought aboard for the trip had all stayed a fair distance from the man. Pereus knew fear when he saw it.

"Moff Pereus." The Councilor said, his deep voice almost seeming to echo in on it self, "How long until the republic fleet comes into firing range?"

"Ten minutes, my lord." Moff Pereus said, standing up straight for the imminent orders.

"Good." Dragothis said, simply, "Hold the fleet here."

Dragothis' head bowed down, even as Pereus acknowledged the order. Suddenly Pereus felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees. He could tell the crew could feel it, as he glanced at some of them shivering slightly. Even one or two of the sith were uneasy. He may not have the Force, but Pereus could read body language like an open book.

"Sir!" The comm officer, a man named Sterrek, said, "I'm getting strange readings from the republic fleets weaponry."

"What are they." Moff Pereus asked, fearing the worst. Perhaps the republic had developed some sort of long range turbolasers, or a new super weapon.

"They appear to be coming online, but…" Sterrek trailed off, mid-sentence.

"What's wrong, speak man." Moff Pereus chided, annoyed.

"They appear to be targeting one another, not us." Sterrek said, confused.

Flashes of light began to appear among the republic fleet, and the _Bloodworthy's_ crew looked on, confused and incredulous, as turbolasers lanced from one republic ship to another, tearing through each of the ships, almost methodically. First the friendly fire was directed onto the engines, then the shield generators, then torpedo mounts, and finally onto the bridge and other weaponry. Pereus glance over at Dragothis to see if he too was stunned, but the Darth still had his head bowed. He hadn't moved an inch, but there was something different about him. It took Pereus a moment, but he finally noticed the wisps of some purple mist peeling off of the Sith Lord like dead skin.

 _Is he causing this?_ Pereus thought, even more confused and mystified, as he looked back at the show of destruction.

The fire continued for about fifteen minutes, until only one ship remained, badly damaged, and on minimum power. It was then that Dragothis rose from his command chair and strode to the front of the bridge.

"Moff Pereus, direct all fire on the final cruiser." Dragothis said, not wavering for a moment.

"Yes, my lord." Pereus repied, before turning to the gunner. "All forward turbolasers fire."

Green lasers lanced out from the _BloodWorthy'_ s forward cannons, easily ripping through the final republic ship. It took about three minutes.

As the _Bloodworthy_ and the other Harrowers, the _Triumphant_ and the _Vicious Fury,_ moved in towards the planet, Pereus glanced once more at the Sith Lord he stood behind.

Should he be confident… or terrified?

 _I have nothing to say. Most of it is on the top. I have no idea when the next chapter will come out. I'm sorry but other than swtor I have a lot of stuff on my plate. And sorry Pamela but I don't think Scourge will be in here. Im sorry. :(_


	5. Chapter 5: Taken

_I hope you enjoy this one. I got this chapter out a little quicker than the rest, but I don't think it's too bad. I hope you'll enjoy it._

Chapter 5: Taken

Zen Novak watched as his child played with the large, green lizard, having it do tricks and other stunts. It was large and one of the more intelligent herbivores on Arachord, but his child, his son had tamed it easily, even though he was a single year old. Sometimes this scared Zen, but he was becoming proud of how strong in the Force his son already was.

They were in a small field, one of the many farms on Arachord. A small cottage was nearby, his home and sanctuary. A dark green forest surrounded the field. Zen began to nod off, when a crash from the cottage awoke him.

Calling his lightsaber to his hand, he ran back to his cottage, leaving Ordo with the lizard. As soon as he burst through the door he saw and felt exactly who he was dealing with.

Pure-blooded Sith.

The Sith warrior turned abruptly towards Zen, along with a small squad of six troopers. He was badly outnumbered.

Activating his blade, the warrior stepped forward, towards Zen. Zen, in turn, activated his own blade. The sith charged at him, blade coming down on Zen. Novak knew he couldn't win as soon as he felt the power coursing through this warrior. He could only escape. He felt fear for his life and he pushed the warrior back with the Force a few steps. Long enough for him to turn and flee. As he ran however, the sith laughing at his back, he tripped on a large green thing.

Turning to look at it, he saw it was the lizard his son had been playing with. The only difference was that it was dead. Then, almost as if on command it's stomach split and he saw as a swarm of bugs was released, having eaten it insides. The lizard had been dead for at least a few days. Which meant that his son had been playing with a corpse.

Then fear took hold of him. Not of the sith or death, but of his son.

Looking around, however, he could not see his son. He had wandered off. Cursing himself for his stupidity he glanced back at the cottage and he saw his son crawling towards the sith warrior, who seemed to be looking at him with an interest in his eyes.

Novak rushed back to the cottage, yelling incoherently as the sith warrior glance up from the child and back to Zen. His eyes changed from interest to wicked glee as Zen leaped towards him, lightsaber poised to strike the warrior down. Then, in mid-air, Zen stopped abruptly, being held there. Confusion shone on both the warrior's face and Zen's. Novak looked towards his son and saw the child for what he had become.

It was said in an old legend of Arachord that a child born in hate would become a child of hate. His lover, the princess had hated Zen, even while birthing his child. She had passed her hatred onto her son.

"Son." Zen pleaded, his voice filled with fear of what he had raised. Though there was no way possible for the son to reply, being only a year old, Zen could almost hear the word.

 _Father…_

The warrior watched this exchange in disbelief, even as he drew his lightsaber to strike down the man.

"You were the reason the rightful queen of Alderaan joined the empire. Her hate for you." The warrior said. "Though she also wants you dead. Can your son kill a full-fledged jedi master?"

As if in response, Novak felt his son tighten the grip on his neck, but Zen cleared his thoughts and looked at his son for what he truly was.

A monster.

With a crack, Zen Novak's son snapped his own father's neck, letting him fall limp to the ground.

"Interesting." The warrior said, crouching next to the toddler. "Do you know what you have done."

In response, the orphaned boy force pulled the Novak's lightsaber from his corpse, before activating it and sending it spiraling towards the stunned imperial troopers, killing five of them, letting the last one live, forcing him to watch his comrades die. Then he snapped the troopers neck as the man screamed in horror.

"I'll take that as a yes." The warrior said, an amused glint in his eye at the carnage. "I can feel your power and your intelligence. Come with me. I will raise you and train you in the ways of the dark side."

The child looked at the sith for a moment, as if he was thinking. Then he nodded.

"I think I'll name you Darith." The warrior said, picking up the child and turning to leave. "How does that sou- "

Before he could finish this sentence, the child turned to look at the warrior, and soon the sith noticed the color of his eyes. Solid Black.

"Actually, how about Dragothis." The warrior said, slightly shaken, though too proud to show it. "It's old sith for _born in hate."_

 _So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So far for the Knights of the Fallen Empire we have one vote for the neutral sith inquisitor as the outlander. Thanks bobywhy for the vote. I invite any helpful feedback on the story, and please continue voting for who the outlander should be. I'm going to be giving it some time._

 _-Dragothis_


	6. Chapter 6: Darth Nox and the Mission

_I have literally nothing to really talk about, except jedymatter. Thanks for the vote._

Chapter 6: Darth Nox and the mission

Dragothis watched as the Dark Council argued over the war and the Empire. The subject on the matter was whether the newly created superweapon, codename the _Silencer_ , should be distributed to more ships, or if that would make it more likely to fall into enemy hands. Darth Nox, the sith lord who had killed Thanaton, was responsible for the creation of the weapon, and was arguing against distribution. His chief opponent was Darth Ravage. The two barely agreed on anything, so the rest of the council was used to it. Their argument had ran on for almost an hour, with the rest of the council getting more and more restless.

"If we are to win this war, we need more of these weapons!" Ravage said, banging his fist on his throne's arm-rest to emphasize his point. "Nox, your weapons have the potential to destroy half the republic fleet!"

"They also have the potential to wipe out half of ours." Nox bit back. "If even one were to be captured…"

"A risk we should take." Ravage replied. "A fleet of equipped with powerful superweapons would easily decimate the republic!"

"We cannot let the republic get their hands on one of the silencers. Then they would mass produce them and soon we would lose our military edge." Nox said, becoming angry.

"We have plenty of others!" Ravage replied.

"Are they as powerful as the _Silencers, Ravage?!"_ Nox almost spit his name.

"Some, perhaps." Ravage replied, sneering, "Of course how would an alien like you know true power?"

Dragothis felt his spine tingle as his danger sense sharpened, a second before Nox's eyes glowed a dark purple, signalling that he was gathering his power.

"I have had enough of you Ravage," Nox said, springing from his throne, lightsaber drawn.

"Likewise, Nox." Ravage replied, standing up and summoning his lightsaber from his belt.

"ENOUGH!"

Dragothis brought his fist down as he yelled, sending a wave of dark side energy towards the two lords of the sith, flinging them back into their chairs like rag dolls. Their eyes were unfocused from the attack, and the rest of the council looked on, stunned by the show of force. He had never shown this side of him, and they were rather nervous, even as he stood up to speak.

"We have nothing left to discuss this day. We will speak about this topic again on another day."

The Dark Council all nodded in agreement, minus Ravage and Nox who were glaring at one another, daggers shooting from their eyes. Both of them stood up, however as the council all filed out of the chambers, or disconnected from their holos. Dragothis waited until the entire council, minus Nox, had left before walking over to the new lord.

"What is it, Dragothis?" Nox asked, his anger tangible, but Dragothis could feel he was trying to restrain it.

"Forgive me for the show of power back there," Dragothis said as he walked with the Togruta. "But you mustn't give in to Ravage's taunts. He has no idea of what true power is."

"And you do?"

This remark made Dragothis chuckle, drawing a confused look from the togruta.

"You don't know the half of it, Nox." he said, "Do you know of Sorzus Syn?"

The Great Hunt Champion, Zana, walked throughout the imperial Vaiken Station, named for the empire's first grand moff, Vaiken. Next to her was her companion, Blizz. The jawa would have looked like he wanted to scrap and sell the entire station, if one could see his face under his hood. Zana, on the other hand, was disgusted by all of the protocols and rules that always got in the way.

That was only one of the ways she stuck out from the rest of the crowd. While officers and armored troops looked like they had a sense of purpose, Zana was walking like it was an ordinary day on some backwater planet in her black and gold mando'ade armor, drawing several disparaging looks from officers. She was bored and was only here for another job, probably from Darth Tormen.

Personally, she respected Tormen, if only for his strength in a fight. Intellectually, she found him capable, but more of a brute. From one talkative officer, she had heard his personal motto was "If you have a problem, and brute force hasn't fixed it, you are yet to apply enough."

She looked at her holo map and found that she needed to board a small, two-man, transport fighter and board the dreadnaught the _BloodWorthy_. Why she couldn't fly to it in her own ship, she would never understand.

After getting settled into the fighter, she activated the controls and lifted off and out into open space. As she guided the fighter to the dreadnaught, she wondered why Tormen was meeting her on a different capital ship, rather than his own. Then again, it might not be Tormen. All her contact info pointed towards a high-ranking sith, so she simply assumed

As soon as she landed, she hopped out, greeted by two faceless imperial troops.

"Sir, we were told to escort you to Darth Dragothis." One of them said.

"The last time someone was going to escort me to their lord and master," Zana said, "They winded up dead."

"We have hear the stories, sir," The other trooper said, no fear in his voice. "We do not require your gear, only your compliance to let us guide you to our lord."

Zana waited a moment before nodding, and followed the troops as they took her and Blizz through the ship, leading her to the bridge. As they stepped off the turbolift leading the command deck, Zana looked to the front and center of the bridge to see exactly what she expected. A sith in a robe and armor, sitting in a chair and facing the transparisteel. What surprised her was that the troops stopped her a good few meters away, and the Sith lord stood up to greet her. As she suspected it was not Darth Tormen, but actually a human male. And not a bad looking one at that. He had brown hair, worn in an informal manner, a slightly tanned face, and did not have the strange withering that so many human sith seemed to have. He looked pretty young as well, maybe mid to late thirties. Only thing strange about him seemed to be his eyes, which were a pale white, not the sickly yellow most sith had. And the coldness she felt whenever he spoke.

"Hunter Zana, I presume." The man said, waving a hand, telling the guards to depart.. "Dark Council member Dragothis.."

"A darth, hm? You have a job for me or just here to talk?" Zana asked, before adding, "Not that I mind."

Dragothis was silent for a moment staring calmly at Zana, almost as if she had said nothing, but she knew not to underestimate sith. Then he spoke.

"I do indeed have a job for you." He said. "As the guardian of the mysteries of the sith, I am in need of assistance."

"Anything to do with sith causes my pay to go up." Zana warned.

"Your price is of little consequence." Dragothis stated, "Provided you can do the job."

"I can do it." Zana said, going on the defensive.

"Good." Dragothis replied. "I need you to help storm Tython."

Zana's mouth nearly hit the floor, and while Dragothis couldn't see her mouth, he most certainly could sense her shock. Tython, the most heavily guarded planet from one side of the mid rim to the other?

"What do you need there?" Zana asked, trying to keep the incredulity out of her voice.

"A sith holocron created by Sorzus Syn, one of the first Lords of the Sith, has been found and stolen by the Jedi Order. The Jedi cannot be allowed to unlock its secrets."

"So you need me to walk into one of the most heavily fortified fortifications on one of the most heavily fortified worlds in the galaxy and steal a holocron, alone?" Zana asked.

"Yes to all of it except you being alone." Dragothis replied.

"What do you mean?" Zana asked.

"You will be accompanied by others."

"But who?"

"You will learn when we have arrived on Coruscant."

"Wait, your coming?"

"I would not intrust this mission to another."

"I see."

"I suggest you and your companion retrieve whatever equipment they need. We will be leaving in one hour."

"So how are we getting there?"

"We will be arriving in multiple shuttles to make sure we all avoid being caught. Now go."

Zana nodded, turned and left, calling up one of her companions, Mako.

"Hey Zana. What's the job?" Mako asked.

"Were storming Tython, stealing a sith holocron under the nose of the jedi." Zana replied, her voice simple.

"Funny. But really what is the mission?" Mako asked, smiling.

Dragothis smiled in amusement as he felt the shock of the Hunters crew run throughout the Force.

 _So How did you like it? Most of mine have been short, so I tried to make this one extra long. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will try to get another one out soon._


	7. Chapter 7: Tython

_So I hope you guys like this one. It's probably going to be the longest one ever for me, so I hope you like it._

Chapter 7: Tython

"I've always wanted to visit Tython," The Emperor's Wrath said. "Preferably with it on fire but, oh well."

On a stealth shuttle, heading towards Tython, the Wrath was accompanied by a squadron of elite imperial troopers, his companion. and the agent, a female chiss, the latter of which he distrusted on principle. Operatives almost always had an agenda. All in all it was rather cramped, especially for a long flight.

"The Flesh Raiders have already tried and failed." The operative said, in a matter-of-fact voice, not helping her case against the Wrath's opinion.

"They are weak and stupid." The wrath replied. "I on the other hand-"

The wrath was interrupted by the robotic pilot's voice.

"Five minute to landing" the droid said.

"Get your men ready, sergeant." The operative said to the commanding officer of the squad.

"Yes, ma'am!" The soldier replied, saluting, before turning to his men.

"All right men, prepare for landing. We're going in stealthed."

Dragothis was waiting in the cargo hold, along with the hunter, Darth Nox, and another strike team. He could tell they were all getting antsy, though the hunter and Nox both had no qualms about showing their boredom. Then, surprisingly, one of the troops walked over to Dragothis, with the hunter and the rest of the strike team's shock easily noticeable.

"Sir, permission to speak, sir." The trooper asked, his helmet making his voice metallic.

"Granted."

"Sir, the team was wondering as to when we are going to land, Sir."

"You mean you were wondering."

"Uh, yes sir."

Dragothis was silent for a moment as he silently considered what to do with the trooper from behind his war mask. Simply approaching a sith lord without permission could be punishable by death, but they had limited numbers. And only some with a great amount of idiocy or bravery would approach a Dark Council member to ask when they would arrive, and he could tell this man was no idiot.

"Pilot, what is our eta?" Dragothis asked, talking into his helmet's comlink.

"Five minutes, sir, the same as the other shuttle's." The droid replied.

"Good." Dragothis said, before turning to the trooper. "Five minutes, trooper. Prepare yourself."

"Yessir!" The trooper said, before turning to leave.

"Trooper." Dragothis stopped him.

"Sir?"

"What is your name?"

"Darrith."

For some reason the name seemed to remind Dragothis of something, but he couldn't quite remember. Dismissing it, he nodded to the trooper before turning to converse with Nox and the Hunter.

Tython was a world literally enveloped in the Force. In fact it was so sensitive to it, that if the balance on Tython was ever disrupted, the planet would react, summoning storms made by the Force. So the arrival of three of the most powerful lords of the sith in the galaxy would be very disruptive. In fact, that was part of the plan. The chaos would mask their arrival, distracting the jedi long enough to get in and out of the temple. Nox was talking to Zana as they landed.

"I personally find this mission to be insane." Zana said.

"You still agreed," Nox pointed out.

"I needed to get out more." Zana joked.

Dragothis stood alone to one side, simply watching as the two strike teams carried out his orders. In all there were 15 men to each squad, plus the group he had handpicked for the mission, the agent, the Hunter, the wrath, and a fellow Dark Council Member. Thirty-five men and women against hundreds of Jedi Knights, padawans and masters.

Then again, one of those men was Dragothis.

Jedi Knight Nenu watched as the storm rolled towards the temple. Something had gone out of balance on the Force planet.

Lightning cracked and rain came down, hard, pelting the rooftops. As the building registered the storm, an energy shield began to fall across the grounds, as each jedi returned to meditate. The Masters would have to learn of what the disturbance was and put it back in place before the storms could end.

The Strike Team, designation Alpha, was stealthily making it's way along the perimeter of the grounds, looking for the best entry point to sneak inside the temple. The team was being shielded in the force by Dragothis and the Wrath. Nox and the agent were on a nearby hilltop, ready to provide backup with the other strike team, designation Omega. The Hunter was scouting ahead and just now returning.

"They are putting up an energy shield around the entire grounds." Zana said, standing next to Dragothis, "It looks like we won't be able to get in or out if we're outside of the shield."

"Bring the second team up." Dragothis said, turning to a trooper who carried out his order. Soon the entire group was together, spread out across a garden, giving them excellent cover and mobility.

"Alpha will go with the Hunter, Nox and I. We'll secure the holocron. Omega will be our backup. The Wrath and the agent will defend our route from here to the holocron. Got it?" Dragothis asked, looking around for objections. The Wrath looked less than happy to be working with the agent, but didn't feel any need to object.

"Good. Go"

They each left to their objectives. Omega secured their position, The Wrath and the agent stayed behind the alpha team. Dragothis led the team to the main door, holding there. It was locked. Calling up the tech trooper. Pulling out an advanced hacking device, the soldier placed it on the scanner, activating the code, and opening the door. They made their way to the main vault, encountering only a single group of padawans that hardly put up a fight.

The vault itself was rather impressive. A work of art as well as a defensive system. Dragothis could at least appreciate the gesture of art before he silently tore the door clean off of the front. The alarm would have gone off, had the tech soldier also not planted another hacking device, turning the alarms off for a few minutes. That was as long as it could go before something was noticed.

Dragothis entered the vault and was almost surprised. The vault held dozens of Sith Holocrons, each one of varying power. Choosing the three he felt contained the most power, he picked each up.

"We need to go soon, Darth." Zana said, seemingly worried.

"I agree with the bounty hunter." Nox said. "Just grab one and let's get out of here."

"This one." Dragothis said, grabbing the most powerful. "Each of you take two of these holocrons. Then place the bomb."

"Yessir" The tech soldier said, complying with the orders.

Dragothis, after placing Sorzus Syn's holocron in a pack on his own back, began to run back down the hallway, along with the rest of the team. A muted explosion followed in their wake.

Nenu walked along the perimeter, bored, when he noticed something. Was that-?

Grabbing his lightsaber, Nenu leapt towards the Imperial Soldier, and would have chopped him in two if he hadn't dodged out of the way at the last second, firing at the knight.

Suddenly, Nenu felt more presences in the Force, surrounding him. More troops.

Even as he blocked more and more blaster fire, Nenu grabbed his comlink, opening a holo to Satele Shan.

"Nenu?" Satele Shan asked "What's- Is that blaster fire?"

"Master Shan, imperial troops have infiltrated the temple!" Nenu said back, blocking a blaster bolt that would have gone between his eyes. "I'm at the garden. There may be more."

"Understood." Satele said, closing the link.

Satele turned to the alarm button on her console, pressing it. Nothing happened. Realizing the imperials would have turned off the alarms, she sat down in meditation, sending out feelings of intrusion and home to all the jedi in the temple, particularly the masters and knights. She felt as she got feelings of first confusion then understanding, then preparation. Glad her message got through, Satele Shan grabbed her lightsaber and ran towards the gardens, feeling other jedi doing the same.

Dragothis looked around, running back to the gardens as he felt the new presences of jedi. Suddenly they were behind him, charging at full speed. Then a plan formulated in his mind.

"Keep running, all of you!" Dragothis yelled, before stopping, and turning to face the approaching jedi. Concentrating, Dragothis focused his power. Red mist, colored like dried blood, began peeling off of him and he felt all of his senses sharpen so much that he heard the screams of far off Flesh Raiders, the yells of beasts in far off caves and treetops. He could feel the very planet itself. He could feel the Force emanating from the planet, and he exulted in the amount of power in the planet.

The jedi in front of him slowed as they felt the amount of power gathering in this single vessel. For the first time they knew fear. It grew when Dragothis spoke.

"I am Darth Dragothis, Member of the Dark Council, Killer of Jedi Master Zen Novak, Conqueror of Belsadora and taught by Dread Master Raptus. YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!"

The Jedi looked on as Dragothis became something else entirely. His body changed shape, and in a moment, Dragothis became a large, dragon-like creature. His scales were black, with eyes of blood red. His wings were a darker shade of grey, and a maw filled with long, sharp, teeth greeted the, with a smile of pure evil. Claws scraped the floor as the jedi began to back away, terrified. Their calming techniques would not help them now.

The jedi felt the purest emanation of the dark side coming from this beast, and jedi running to join the battle, fell down, screaming in pain and fear. Flesh Raiders journeying and warring with one another suddenly fell, not in pain, but adulation for this apparent god coming to visit them. Other beasts and animals, bowed their heads in wonder and awe. The jedi in front of him however were allowed a full view into Dragothis' mind

The jedi's minds were torn apart in screaming horror, each being given a vision of their deepest most horrible fears coming to terrorize them.

None survived the experience.

Satele Shan watched as jedi, knights, masters, and padawans fell around her, in pain and fear. She felt the darkness touch her mind and she defended as best she could against it. Then darkness took her.

Nenu watched as the jedi who burst through the door fall to the ground in terror. Then he felt a pain that seemed familiar but… different. Then he realized who the power reminded him of.

The Emperor.

Nenu retreated, jumping back away from the remaining soldier who continued to fire, despite losing an arm. Kneeling down, he used the technique he had been taught to defend against such power. Temporarily cutting himself off from sensing the power, he managed to defend himself against it for now.

Darth Nox felt the power coming from Dragothis, which was when he was granted a vision, not of the past or future, but the present.

He was among the jedi whose minds were being torn apart by Dragothis, and he looked towards Dragothis, in beast form. He saw as Dragothis looked towards him and opened his mouth. A voice spoke, but it didn't seem to come from Dragothis, however, it was deep and filled with the purest expression of the Dark Side.

"As I said, Kallig." The voice said, "I know true power… For I am power..."

Then Nox was back at the shuttle, among his squadron of troops, the wrath, the agent and the hunter. Each was shivering in fright, even as they got up. The only people who were missing were Dragothis and omega squad. Then a flash of light appeared.

Dragothis stood over an unconscious Darrith, a dozen dead jedi behind him, the ones he had killed with his lightsaber which shone with a black blade.

"Si-sir?" Darrith asked, groaning as he sat up. "Wha-What happened?"

"I saved you." Dragothis said. "Can you walk?"

"I think so- gah!" Darrith said as he tried to get up but fell, when he felt his missing arm.

"Don't worry. You have more of a part to play." Dragthis said, as he picked Darrith up in the Force and touched his soldier. A flash of light and suddenly they were there, among the soldiers, sith, hunter and agent.

"Medic, take care of him." Dragothis said to the Alpha medic.

"Uh, yessir!" The medic said, surprised by his sudden entrance, before making his way to Darrith.

"We must leave." Dragothis said, turning to the rest of the squad and allies.

"Ri-right." Nox said, still recovering from his vision.

They each boarded the shuttles and lifted off, heading back to Dromund Kaas, Dragothis watching over Darrith's transformation with great interest.

 _Well that's it. What part will Darrith have to play? You will see. Alright, so one last time to vote, before we start the kotfe story line. Who will the outlander be? Your choices are Zana, a dark side Bounty Hunter, Cipher 9, a light side Imperial agent, Darth Nox, a dark side Sith Inquisitor, Nenu, a light side Knight, or The Emperor's Wrath, a dark side warrior._

 _-Dragothis_


	8. Chapter 8: The BloodWorthy's Last Stand

_Alright, this one is pretty short. It's the final chapter in this book. The next one should be ready soon._

Chapter 9: The _BloodWorthy_ 's Last Stand

Pereus looked out the transparisteel window, and fought to contain a sigh of resignation. They were once again placed against impossible odds, alone, outnumbered and outgunned, with no means of escape. A regular day under Darth Dragothis' command. This time felt different, however. The sith looked uneasy, and even non-force sensitive crew members seemed to feel it. Something was going to go wrong.

The crew was as prepared for battle as any other, the equipment fully prepared. But something seemed out of place, a gut feeling almost the entire crew shared. Dragothis sat in his chair, like normal, and when the enemy's capital ships came near enough, dark wisps of energy began to peel off of him. But, something still was wrong.

"Interesting." Dragothis said, surprising the tense Pereus.

"My Lord?" Pereus asked, "Is something the matter?"

"From what I feel, the enemy has a company of jedi masters and knights." Dragothis said. "More than I have felt in a single place for some time."

"What does that mean, my lord?"

"It means, Pereus, that they are blocking me. I cannot take control of their gunners."

"Which means…"

"It means that this may very well be the last time you will see the stars." Dragothis said, before turning to the comms officer. "Inform Darth Arkous that he is to have my seat on the Dark Council after this battle. Then open a communications link to the enemy fleet."  
"Yes, my lord." The comm officer said, relaying the message and opening the channel with only a fraction of hesitation.

"My lord, what are you doing?" Pereus asked, surprised by the random act at this critical moment.

"Why let them have the satisfaction?" Dragothis said, before turning to the holo terminal nearby.

"This is Jedi Master Sessiish." A female twi'lek said, appearing on the holo. "Surrender and we will take prisoners."  
"Ah, Master Sessiish." Dragothis said, an air of recognition in his voice. "I've wanted to meet the woman responsible for the death of the emperor."

"Sith, I understand that you dislike appearing weak, but I also understand you hate dying. Surrender and you can wait the war out in a cozy jail cell."

"You understand much about the sith, but very little about me. I am Darth Dragothis. And while you may have killed the emperor, I will not give you the satisfaction of capturing me."

"You're going to fight, even outnumbered?!"

"No, but you said sith hate dying, yes? Well I hate the jedi more."

With that final note of defiance, Dragothis pressed a button on the nearby engines control. The main thrusters suddenly fired up and the _BloodWorthy_ charged towards the Command ship in the middle of the fleet. Republic guns fired up and pounded the _BloodWorthy_ , but even as pieces of the ship spun out into space, the dreadnaught continued to make its way towards the fleet. Then, out of nowhere, hundreds of strange ships suddenly appeared, one of which got into the _BloodWorthy_ 's way.

Pieces of both dreadnaughts tore apart nearby dreadnaughts, and the entire ship seemed to disappear in flames. The last thing Pereus saw, before dying was open space, with strange white robots gliding through it towards him and a nearby unconcious Dragothis.

 _Why, did you kill us all?_ Pereus thought, as he died.

 _I did not kill all of us…_

 _Well I hope you guys enjoyed this book and the teaser at the end. Remember I enjoy all feedback. If you think I need to make some changes to the way I right, do not hesitate to say anything. My only goal is to please the readers. I may take a break from Star Wars and maybe start working on a pokemon journey, so that may happen. I may try to juggle two books at once, since I.R.L I have been doing it with a few more. The next book should have a stronger story line. Please don't hate me if It doesn't._

 _-Darth Dragothis_

 _P.S This is not from beyond the grave._


End file.
